Save, Cherry Blossom
by kuroi nee-sama
Summary: Sakura died when she tried to stop Sasuke and Naruto from fighting resulting her back to the past in Wearrings Era... Doesn't know what to do, watch as she change their live... SakuxMulti
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The great shinobi fourth war already ended, leaving many people cry for happiness and sadness. The original man squad of Team 7 is the team that played main role to defeated the resource of all this mess. Right now, they are standing in front of sage of sixth path, Otsutsuki Hagoromo, while the past kage's and other strong shinobi circle the five of them. Everything quiet for a while, before the black haired man of the Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke did something that shocked all of them. He charge his other teammate, making him lose his focus on Kurama then Sasuke quickly make a seal and seal Kurama and other Bijuu into a circle stone.

"WHAT THE HELL?! TEME!" shout Naruto the blond shinobi, while avoid Sasuke attack

"You know that this would happen, don't you? Like I said before, I want to make revolution in this shinobi world! And in order to do that, I will remove all bijuu from this world and those shinobi... Especially you Naruto" Sasuke leap back from Naruto then look at him dead in the eyes and said with cold emotionless voice "Let's end this" then he ran towards the end valley without looking back. Sakura, the pink haired kunoichi of the Team 7, came out her shock of the attack then quickly look at Naruto. Naruto who notice Sakura gaze those he smile sadly at her and with determined eyes he kiss walk towards her and kiss the corner of her lips for second, shocking not only her but everyone there.

"This is my promise of life time, dattebayo... I will bring teme back home" he smile before he leap to where Sasuke go. Meanwhile, Sakura stand there shocked with what just happen, while Kakashi, the white haired jounin and sensei of Team 7, can only watch everything in grim and helpless face and heart about how ironic the Team 7 is. All dead Kage and Madara cannot back to their world because Sasuke sealed the bijuu before they could be send back and Hagoromo cannot send them back alone as Sasuke has manage to make him paralyze. Madara who still conscious see where his generations went and cannot help but smiling sadly,

"It seems that this is the end of Uchiha Clan... Maybe it's for the best, but it is still ironic to watch the person that fight along with you want to destroy you in matter of second" this make Hashirama, the First Hokage of Konoha, nodded his head and smile sadly.

"I hope it will end different"

"I see... So, he still not change his choice" said Hagoromo looking disappointed at Sasuke and Naruto figure that fighting from afar.

"Yes it seems" answer Kakashi sadly, then looking at Sakura distant look

"They are same yet different, Sasuke got so much grieve in him while Naruto walked forward and embrace those grieve then change it to hope" he continued sadly. They all talk about what is going on, without notice Sakura who look at directions of her two teammate went as memory flash into her head, Naruto kid voice ringing into her head like cannon ball

 _"Wh-What do you want f-from m-me!"_

 _"O-okay then... Uum... My-My-My name is Naruto Uzumaki... I'll became Hokage, dattebayo!"_

 _"Saku, Sasu come on hurry we need to go"_

 _"Hmm... Then I will be the dope and you will be brain and teme will be the genius! This will be great idea so that they will put us on same team, dattebayo!"_

 _"Saku, I promise that I and teme will protect you forever and the three of us will be together forever, dattebayo"_

 _"Saku...I'm sorry... This is my fault Sasuke is gone..."_

 _"I'm going to train with pervert Sage, Saku.. I'm going to make Sasuke teme back to us! That is my promise for lifetime"_ Sakura heart clenched so bad making her hurt and sad and without her knowing it, tears start to falling down from her eyes and with slow motion she let go of Kakashi body who surprise and look at her only to find her hurt face making his heart clenched, before he could said anything, Sakura let out a ranging war cry

"WHO IN THE FUCKING HELL DID THEY THINK THEY ARE HUH?! FIGHTING TO END ALL OF THIS?! PROMISE FOR LIFETIME?! HAVING SOME STUPID THOUGHTS ABOUT REVOLUTION! WHEN THEY PROMISE ME WE WILL BE TOGETHER FOREVER?! FUCK THEM, FUCK THAT STUPID DUCK ASS EMO UCHIHA AND THAT IDIOT OBNOXIOUS FOXY UZUMAKI! FUCK THOSE MAN AND THEIR PRIDE" She shout while punching the ground causing it to break, even in this state Sakura still has the same amount of stamina like her teammate. This caused all of the people there to look at her with slightly scared and wary look, especially Naruto father and Uchiha Madara who think about their generation won't live that long for making this woman mad... But, of course Sakura last part bought them to cough, while Kakashi came back to his support and look at the woman that managed to make him fall for her without even trying too, and the woman who not even aware of it

"U-um Sakura-chan... you know..."

"If you want to talk about shit then don't Kakashi"

"Hai ma'am"

The other can only stare at them amused and raise an eyebrow at the way Kakashi act (or how whipped he look)

'He is so whipped' they think, but cannot help agree with Kakashi choice to shut up, since this woman is kind of scary and those hand they pack quiet punch. Before any of them said anything, an explosion sounding 1 km from where they stand. They could see a boulder of mountain rock broke into piece and two man leaped at each other in fast pace. Sakura breath caught in her throat as another kid voice that belong to Sasuke from memory of the past flashing in her head, while she watch them fight in slide

 _"Hnn... What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?"_

 _"Ciihh... the name is Sasuke Uchiha"_

 _"Itachi and Mom bought this for you... isn't like I am the one who choose it"_

 _"Saku, Naru mom want you two to have dinner over at my house... so, come on"_

 _"Don't worry Saku... I'm going to be strong, stronger than anyone... and I will be there to protect you and Naruto... On second thought Naruto can protect himself, he is idiot after all"_

 _"Aaa... of course we will be together forever, after all who want to take care of idiot blond and tempered pink haired princess, except me"_

 _"I'm sorry Saku... But, I must go. I need to be strong and this will be our part way. I'm sorry and goodbye... Please be safe, Sakura... Thank you"_

 _"Sakura! Please wake up! Thank goodness, you awake... I'm sorry Sakura I need to go now, please be alive and always happy"_

With a tear rolled down her face for once again, she see as her teammate back away from each other and with a great power they leap towards each other while pointed they jutsu (the strongest Chidori and Ransengan) toward each other. Watching in horror Kakashi could only hope that this is not happening right now, since just a second ago they fought by each other side. He feel he had failed them as a teacher since he couldn't do anything but watch,

'If only... if only I can move my body...' Kakashi though before thinking that his pain will not be as much as what Sakura must feel, since the three of them has been close since they are a 4, looking towards the Sakura with sad eyes only to see that she is already gone. Kakashi heart suddenly felt uncomfortable as past memory assault him

 _Kakashi just go back from Hokage tower, he walk to hospital only to see Sasuke and Naruto but only to find room and suddenly familiar Chakra of his three student spike. His eyes widened before he shushin to where they were at rooftop, only to find Sakura stand between Naruto and Sasuke with hurt face and crying for them to stop, Sasuke angry look and Naruto shocked face. He wasted no time as he scoop Sakura to his arm then break Sasuke and Naruto attack. His heart beating so fast, he felt emotion that he has not feeling in a while and those is scared, hurt, and anger. He look at both boys harshly making them flinched then looked at Sakura with same harsh look only to find Sakura look at Naruto and Sasuke and mutter 'why?' from her before she fainted from panic attack._

He quickly turn his neck towards where Sasuke and Naruto drove to each other... only to find for the second time, Sakura drove towards them with a shunshin and pained cry for them to stop. Sakura appearance make all of the Kage's, Madara, Hagoromo, Sasuke and Naruto watch in horror as she drove between Naruto and Sasuke attack, that they tried to stop when they see Sakura stand between them.

"SAKURAA!" Shout Kakashi in horror, as the woman he ever come to love and the only one who see him as himself got in the attack with a pained cry

"NOOO!SAKU-CHAN, GET AWAY!" Naruto shout tried to stop his attack with a tear rolling from his eyes, he watches as the only person that ever accept him and always be there for him, the first person who look at him with no hatter but kindness before the third hokage and Iruka are, the first person to change his lonely self into more cheerful life, the first person who bought him from dark, and the first person of he ever love, a woman that he love so much in his life, got in his attack with pained cry

"DAMN IT WOMAN! SAKURA! NOO" Shout Sasuke as he also tried to stop his attack with widen eyes and beating heart that came to stop, as he watch his attempt is futile to stop the attack and can only see the first person to accept himself as Sasuke not Uchiha, the first person that acknowledge and help him train, the first person that he though as her first true friend, the first person that always know when he is sad and always be there, the only person who know him, the person who he wanted to protect the most, the first and last woman that he has fallen hard for, the whole reason he wanted to build this revolution for a new peace world drove into his attack.

Like a slow motion Naruto rasengan drove into near her right heart and Sasuke chidori near her left heart, quickly Sasuke and Naruto take their hand back from Sakura body and catch her falling form. Then bought both of them bought her near the dead Kage, Hagoromo, Madara and Kakashi, with pained cry they shout her name

"SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN! I'M SORRY! COME ON, YOU CAN HIT ME PUNCH ME WHATEVER YOU WANT AS LONG AS YOU ARE ALIVE! YOU ARE STRONGER THAN THIS .. PLEASEEE, DON'T LEFT ME!" shout Naruto while holding her right hand

"Damn it woman... wake up, Sakura i-i'm sorry please... wake up... don't died on me" tears stream his face as he bought her left hand closer to his face... Kakashi stand there unable to move as a cold hand of Obito, that have came back from the retrieve of other shinobi who still in tsukuyomi, support him.. He can only watch...

"That's right! Kuruma, Kuruma... Sasuke... Kuruma maybe can fix this... please release him" pleaded Naruto towards Sasuke who look at Naruto for second before nodding at him, then freeing the all of Bijuu. Kuruma who had been the first to free look at the first human that ever talk to him like he is normal creature and not monster, the first human before Naruto that drove her way into his heart, the first woman and person that he ever admire beside Hagoromo and his first holder, the first woman that he fall hard for secretly, the person that know him the most, except his host, dying in the hands of his two beloved teammates

"Kuruma... Kuruma... you can save her right?" plead naruto, this make Kuruma feeling hopeless as he can only shook his head and look toward Hagoromo with pained expression

"I'm sorry kid, I cannot... I cannot save the damage in her body..." a tear running down his eyes make the dead Kage's, Hagoromo and Madara there shocked.

"But..." Just like he realize of something Kurama face change to hope as he look at Hagoromo "Hagoromo-sama... Can you save her?" ask Kuruma to Hagoromo who only shook his head. This bought pained cry from Naruto, as he continued shout at Sakura to not left him while Sasuke regret of what he had been done. He should think over and not rushed or be foolish like that.. If only he did... But there is no 'if only' in this world. And he could only watch as he watch the payment of his act, is Sakura... Sakura dying is the cost of what foolish act he was done. Thinking back at how stupid can he be? revolution? what is revolution? by killing other? he realize that Naruto had been right about this, this is wrong and he can only grieve as the woman that he love is dying because of his stupidly and because of him...

"Who is that woman?" ask one of dead Kage

"Sakura Haruno, she is the only person that can bought Naruto back to his calm side, the only one who Sasuke listen to and respect, the only one who can make Kakashi came on time, the only one who still innocent after all of this cruel world has done to her, the only one that hold sanity of every of her friends, konoha village, hokage fifth, akatsuki, Sasuke, Naruto and me" Kuruma explain this bought all dead kage's, Hagoromo and Madara. This make them amazed and curious at Sakura, especially Minato, Madara, Tobirama and Hashirama to wonder how... how the girl can do that? but they bought out of their support when pained cry of woman that still lying between her two teammate barely conscious, tried.. tried to wake up.. tried to fight her live just to speak to her teammate and Kurama with soft and gentle voice, there is no blame in it, no anger and most of all her voice only contain gentleness and assurance.

"S-Sa-Sasuke... N-naruto" she said

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura!"

But before any of them can said anything the said girl held their cheek with each of her head with sad smile she said

"Thank.. thank goodness, the two of you are okay..."

"Sakura" said Kakashi and Kuruma suddenly nearing them

"h-hey Ka..kakshi... Ku-Ku-Kuruma... Please... don't give me that kind of face... And please don't interrupt woman when she is... talking... is rude... Naruto... Sasuke... i'm sorry but i... cannot let you two fight alone... i cannot stay in sideways when i see my two best friend are fighting to each other... Nar.. Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Kuruma... i have a wish will you listen to it" the fourth man nodded their head unable to said anything

"First is... Naruto, Sasuke... I want you two to not grieve at my dead, don't even blame yourself too... Because.. Everything that happen is always has their reason... and move on with life and be happy... find happiness and propose to life for you guys to continue on living... and tell this to my other friend and Shisou too" this bought protest from them bit Sakura cut it out

"Second, no matter happen you fourth must help each other out of this grieve and protect this world peace and don't fight each other anymore... Please, try to understand that every person is actually kind, before tried to kill them... please don't let anger or hate swap this world again..."

"Three quest... I want you to cry in my funeral, just let out all of you guys emotion out so that next day... You guys can see how beautiful this world is.. how beautiful the people in it, how they tried to work with each other.. how brave they are... I want you to smile from your heart... and to try looking at this world... this beautiful world... also be strong for each other... be in right path for each other.. and please Sasuke, you will live in Konoha for me and make it safe from every person that want to destroy it"

"And last... I want you guys to not attempt any suicidal move... just to dead.. i want you guys to life until you guys old... I want you guys to be pillar of this new era and be hero for all of them... and i want the cause of my died be hidden from other..."

"Hahaha... i think that's all of it, i will perform retrieve jutsu to those who died as my last mission to protect this world... Sakura o bakkuribaibu" as sakura finish the jutsu light began to shine through her and the fallen shinobi came to life. This make Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and Kuruma cry as they kept looking at her trying to imprint her face, her expression, her gentleness, everything about her.

"Sayonara, nee... My Beloved people" and with that last word she her body began to disappear into a cherry blossom and fly to the sky, one petal cherry blossoms fall to the ground and from that grow a beautiful cherry blossoms. A cry from Naruto could be heard, a silent tears and grumble for Sasuke, Kakashi and Kuruma can be seen

"It's beautiful" comment Hashirama as silent tears rolled down his face. He think if only there was a person like Sakura in his time maybe... just maybe everything will be fine.

"yes it is..." agree Madara and Hagoromo with same thought as Hashirama

 **In Other Place**

In front of cherry blossoms tree lay a little girl with pink hair and doll like figure and cut, bruise, and scar marred her white smooth skin body. The girl appear to be sleeping, when the girl open her eyes she look around only to find that she is in forest with an injury body and a doll like yukata. This make the girl frown, her pink hair longer than it was before and her bright green eyes look at her surrounding only to find that she is in unknown forest.

"Where i am?" she ask herself

"I am already died?" she continued

The last time she remember, she is dying in Naruto and Sasuke hand. Choosing to worry about it later, she walk to nearest lake and seen her reflection in it. A gasp came out from her mouth as she shout a silent scream in her head

'Why I am 5 years old again?!' searching for any genjutsu only to find nothing at all. She made up her mind to carry on and prepare for what awaiting for her while searching an answer

 **~Two years later~**

A girl with braided smooth pink hair fell down from house tree. In this two years, Sakura has already built her own home in the Cherry Blossom tree while keep it growing beautifully, she also learned that she still has her power and she already know where she was. Yes, Sakura has been time travel to Warring era, Hashirama and Madara era. Still, she never cross with any of them and within this two years, she learned and trained more and more about herbal and any jutsu. She also became a traveler and become doctor to those who needed, she only request a book and herb as a payment, she also have a job at orphanage that ruin by a monk name Igashi who have a same face like Kakashi with little different in scar and mask since Igashi has scar on his left cheek and he doesn't wear mask. Sometimes, she will stop by to see the kids and help them, other time she work to protect them from any bad guys. This day was a free day for her, her eyes closed in relaxed manner as she walking in river. She is too absorbed with the beauty of the nature around her that she doesn't notice two boy one with spiky long black haired and other with bob black haired stand in her back and watch her in awe as she dance a water dance in above the river and singing a song

 _"I've never been one_

 _To step out of my comfort zone_

 _Whenever I try_

 _I am afraid to just let go_

 _Don't know why I run_

 _Don't know why I hide_

 _Never let them know_

 _What I feel inside_

 _Don't know why I'm scared_

 _Just to take a chance_

 _While I'm just standing here_

 _I've never been one_

 _To break free_

 _'Cause I've always cared_

 _What everyone thinks of me_

 _Don't know why I run_

 _Don't know why I hide_

 _Never let them know_

 _What I feel inside_

 _Don't know why I'm scared_

 _Just to take a chance_

 _While I'm just standing here_

 _Like a bird_

 _Free to fly_

 _Spread my wings and fly my life_

 _Like a bird_

 _Up so high out of the cage_

 _It's my time to shine_

 _Like a bird_

 _I'm free to fly_

 _So tell me (tell me)_

 _Why don't I"_

When the song over, the two boys can only watch in awe as a fairy, that what they dubbed her as, began to turn around to face them. This make them redden up to see her face because she got a doll like face and body. The girl gasp as she look at them and she loss her concentration for standing on water, causing her to fall downward. As water got on her system, she suddenly aware then tried to swim only to find how heavy her body feel. As for the boys, after hearing the splash and watch as the girl drowned, they came out from their daze state. And make run towards the girl then hoisted her up to the side of river. The three of them are wet and panting as they crunching on grass near river. When the girl already got in her calm pace breath, she look at the two boys in front of her only to realize that in front of her is no other than Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama, who also look at her wet clothes that became transparent with a little blush and dark blush cover their face. To shocked to said anything as she realize what they seen, she did the first thing that come up to her head, she screamed on her mind then punch the hell out of two founder of Shinobi and Konoha. And the punch that was, caused the two of boys knocked out. Suddenly calming down, she look at what she just did and said

"Oh my..."

Sakura then dragged the two boy to her house so that she can help them, since she already make resolution to save them in one years ago.

"Well this will be interesting, I think"

And without her knowing, this will be interesting indeed... Since she already change the past... and of course make some heart melt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In tree house, there lay two boys sleeping in two bed that make from wood and soft mattress. They look so peaceful on their sleep until the long spiky black haired one started to squirm and opened his eyes slowly. But, then suddenly he jolted from his bed after he see a different surrounding, panic creeping on his heart as he alertly looking around only to find his friend who still sleep in the bed beside him. With a dizzy head he headed towards his bow cut black haired friend and shook him awake.

"Hashirama! Woi, dope wake up! Woi!" but with no luck his bow cut black haired friend still sleeping peacefully, before the spiky long black haired boy can do anything again, a soft angelic voice of a girl speak behind him

"Aahh... It's seems that you already waking up, how is your head is it still hurt? I'm sorry that I hit you, but that's because you guys gaze wandered to inappropriate place"

As he look behind him, there stand a beautiful girl. Alert because of the girl sudden appearance, in swift fast pace the long spiky black haired boy move toward the girl with his kunai pointed toward the girl neck and his face came closer 15 centimeter apart towards the girl. With the space that he and the girl had, he could seen the girl face clearly. The girl face is more beautiful up closer, with her long and thick eyes lashes that completed by her doe viridian green eyes but when he looks closer he can see a tint of gold in her eyes. Her eyes looks so calm and full of innocent also pureness, this shock him since this look is not something you could ever find in person from this wearrings era of war. She had soft white skin and diamond in her forehead, just like uzumaki his mind telling him, making him more alert than his already is. His eyes glared in front of him only to find soft, gentle eyes. This make him faltered a little, if it not for his strong will power maybe he will be mesh blush because of her beautiful and gentleness of her eyes and face. But, thankfully he can calm the blush that started to crept in his face, so with threatening voice that he found, he continued to press kunai to the unknown girl neck as he said

"Who are you? Where are we? Why are we here? Are you an enemy?" the girl in front of him suddenly look down and her shoulder shook, this make the boy think that he scared the girl and caused his grip almost faltered as his eyes loss it's original coldness. But much to his surprise, a laugh came from the girl interrupt the silent room

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha... You are funny, you know that" the girl continued to laugh. This make the boy blush suddenly as he cannot control his blush anymore, he felt jumble by embarrassment, confuse, and angry.

"H-Huh! Answer my question commoner!" he shout at the still laughing girl, with his one hand that hold kunai already fall to his side

"O-okay, but first... Let me check on you" stuttered the girl after hearing the boy shout, but then she smiled a little out of worry

'Tchh! Cruse my medic heart' thought the girl amused

"What?!" hissed the boy "No, I'm not stupid enough to let someone that I don't know and could be an enemy to check on me and step closer to me too" glared the boy at the small petite girl, this make the girl sweat dropped at his exclamation.

"But you step closer to me first" she said confused while pointing at their proximity

"That's different" said the boy quickly realizing that he already let his guard down a little and step closer to the girl, now only 10 cm apart from the girl

'Curse my dizzy head' though the boy 'And curse this person to point the obvious thing' he fumed on inside, but he could not help notice vanilla and cherry blossom smell from the girl in front of him. His breath mixed with the girl because of their proximity, making him more dizzy and conscious

"What is different?" ask the girl step closer to the boy, their distance only 5 cm apart and of course this make the boy blush a little as he could feel his nose touched the girl nose.

"Uugghh! Nothing" said the boy then took a step back to 3 feet apart and process to defend his body with kunai, even thought he still dizzy. Truth to be told he can active his sharingan, but he doesn't want to take a risk and Hashirama is still here.

"Then let me take a look at you" before the boy can said or do anything, the girl hand glow bright green chakra with fast move she stood in front of the boy and scan the boy head with her left hand while her right hand used to holding both of the boy hand that held kunai. Her speed shocked the boy, and make him gaping and more alert

"Hmm... Nothing serious, it seems you are already okay... Huh? Shut your mouth before you catch a fly" seeing the boy look it's really ridiculous, that make her want to laugh out loud. But, she still has a little sense in her, she know that even though this man is a kid now, this child had cause disaster in her timeline and grown to be power hungry man. A troublesome man when he is older, not to mention he is clan of those bastard uchiha stuck up.

Therefore she would not laugh, because she is not a fool who wants die quickly, right? Nope, of course not...

...

...

"WOI STOP LAUGHING AT ME, DAMN IT!" shout the boy at the girl who clutching her stomach, and he punch the girl in gut making her crouching down but to his surprise, the girl still laughing.

...

Yep, it has been decided that she is SUICIDAL! Well, who would blame her? When she watch a kid, a powerful and troublesome kid that will grow to a power hungry man that destroyed her world from her time line, realize that he is gaping openly at her speed. It was so comical for her, especially when the said person tried to maintain his cool act, those face is more funnier than anything making her laugh out.

...

And of course the boy became more embarrassed and want to attack her again with kunai to stop laughing, but with shushin the kunai stab at the door behind the girl and the girl attack him by pinching his cheek.

"What do **you** want **to** **do** , **huh**?" smiling the girl while tightening her pinch at the boy cheek making it bent red and the boy whimpering hurtfully cause the girl really has strength on her tiny little arm

"N-N-No... Da-damn it! Woman! Let my cheek go!" he growled as he grab a mouthful hair of the girl, making the girl let out yelp. With just that the brawl fight started between this two and neither of them know that the other occupation in the room already waking up

"Uuuggghhh... Where I am?" the boy with bow hair blink once then twice, before he jolted up from the bed only to find himself almost receiving a smack in head by a vase. But, thankfully his reflex is fast enough to dodge the vase.

"What the-" before the boy can finish his sentence, his word has been cut out by loud shout from the girl and his friend who tried to chop each other head off in front of him. Gaping at the scene, he realize that he doesn't know what was happening, leaving him speechless to what to do...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HUH?! GIRL!" shout his best friend towards unknown girl.

'WAIT! That girl... aren't that girl is the fairies that singing in the river?' he though '... and she is also the one who punch him and his best friend' another though enter his head

"SHUT UP, STUCK UP PRINCESS! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO WANT TO ATTACK ME FIRST!" shout back the girl while biting the boy hand

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE CREEPY?!" the boy replyed and process to pinch the girl cheek

"WHAT THE HELL IS ABOUT ME THAT IS CREEPY, YOU STUPID ASSHOLE"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH! YOU ARE CHECKING ME UP! THAT THING IS DAMN IT CREEPY!"

"HUH! FOR YOUR STUPID BRAINLESS MIND, I'M A MEDIC! OF COURSE I MUST CHECK YOU OUT!"

"UGGGHHH! AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU MUST DO THAT! WAIT! I remember now! You are the girl who punch me out of the blue right!" the boy face suddenly lit up in realization "EVEN AFTER WE HELP YOU FROM THAT RIVER!" shout the boy again

"HUH! OF COURSE I PUNCH YOU, IDIOTS! YOU GUYS CHECKING MY BODY" the girl face suddenly bent red after remembering the incident

"THAT... Uuggg... w-we... I.. mean..." the boy suddenly shut up, as they both don't know what to said anymore, too embarrassed to do anything and froze by the sudden proclamation, this caused the fight between both of them to stop

"*cough* *cough* Excuse me..." a boy with bow black hair coughed to gain the girl and other boy attention, both of them stopped looking at each to look at the now awake boy. And almost as fast as lighting the girl came to his side and held his shoulder while quickly examine him.

"*sigh* Thank goodness that you are okay~" the girl smiling brightly to the blushing boy in front of her, this of course make the other boy there frown

"Woi! Why are you examine the dope without attacking him?" he said and frowned more when the girl send him a confused look as if saying 'isn't it obvious'

"Well, that obviously because he is more calm and has more sense than you. Also, why I would suddenly attack him when he did nothing wrong and not try to attack me first" sticking her tongue out to the spiky black haired boy, this make the boy fumed while the other bow black haired boy face keep blushing mess

"A-Anoo... Who are you? Why you punch us earlier? Where are we?" ask the bow black haired boy, this make the girl smile brightly to the boy because of his manner even in this kind of situation,

'he is kinda like Naru when he is child~' the girl though

"Finally, someone who has common sense and manner~ Well, for you answer... My name is Sakura, that because you are looking at my wet transparent clothes and has a nerve to not look away from it. And last, you are at my holiday house~" answer Sakura while walking towards door to the boys follow her up cannot help but to be amazed by the interior of the house.

This house currently standing in cherry blossom tree one of the branch has been decorated to design interior house completed by darker blue wall, bright orange floor and soft looking sofa for the living room, along with a beautiful picture of nature and large unfinished painting near the window. In the unfinished painting, they could see a perfect line of cherry blossom in night with mountain nature as the background and half of head of black haired chicken butt boy who has black ebony eyes and look like he is scowled, spiky bright orange boy with bright blue eyes who grinned cheerily, and in middle on top is a silver haired man with a mask cover half of his face with his eyes closing meaning that he is been smiling, and a girl with pink hair same as this girl has but the girl in painting still not has face so they doesn't what to assume anything. Looking around they can see a minimize furniture, there are barely anything here. Only, desk, sofa, painting in living room also a bookcase but there is only 5 book there and all of them is medical book, 4 chair in kitchen, along with sink, a case for placing the plate, bowl. But this house is glowing beautifully.

"What are you guys looking at? amazed?" amused voice sounded from the kitchen room, following the voice into kitchen they see the girl preparing a tea for them

"Don't worry, It's not poisoned. Here, I already put a painkiller in it, so that you don't feel dizzy anymore" handing two cup tea with cherry blossom smell towards both boys. The bow black haired boy took it with hesitate feeling and choice to take a smelled of it, after he took the smell, his eyes widened not just because the smell of cherry blossom but the tea also has a relaxing aroma making him relax

"What are you doing dope?" ask the spiky black haired boy who still not took his cup

"Hmm~ drinking-Waahhhh! This tea is so delicious Sakura-san!" said the bow haired boy excited and keep drinking it slowly as to savor the taste. What can he said? He already taste many different tea before but this tea has unique taste in it, and more delicious than any tea he has ever taste.. Not just that his dizziness start to vanish as he drink the tea.

"Woi, Hashirama! What the hell are you doing?" whisper the spiky black haired boy towards other boy

"Drinking, of course! This tea is really delicious and has calming effect, also can eliminate your dizziness! You must try it~" beamed a boy who named Hashirama

"Woi, what if-"

"It's not poisoned, how many time I must said it to you until you understand it, Huh!" exasperated Sakura to the spiky black haired boy

"Well, we live in war era *shrug* So, we must not be too trusting to other so much" said the spiky black haired boy with blank stare

"Whatever" answer Sakura tried of explaining to the boy and just glaring at him

"Ahhh... sorry for my rudeness, my name is Hashirama and this guy is my best friend Madara! Thank you for the tea" said Hashirama to break the tension in the room

"Woi... What are you doing? Saying our names to the stranger like that! What if she is enemy?"

"But, sakura-san also introducing herself to us? And I think that she is honest person"

"That because you are too trusting"

"Wha- NO, I'M NOT"

"yes you are"

"no, I'm not"

"yes, you are dope"

"wh-teme!"

Meanwhile Sakura watch the exchange between them with longing eyes, this banter remind her to Naruto and Sasuke in those day..

 _"Saku-chan~ can we eat ramen for today?" came Naruto with his puppy stare as he look toward Sakura pleadingly_

 _"No, Naru! You need more nutrition for your body, so that your body can be stronger and healthier! Aren't you want to be Hokage? Then you need to be healthy and stronger body to achieve that~"_

 _"B-But..."_

 _"How about tomorrow? If you finish eating the vegetables that I cook for you today, then you can eat ramen tomorrow and I will be the one that pay it"_

 _"R-Really?"_

 _"Yep, really~ I never lie to you, didn't I?"_

 _"NEVER! YEAY~ I'll eating all of this in minute, dattebayo~" Naruto said then after first taste, his eyes started to brighter_

 _'It's not as bad as other_ _vegetables that I ever tried~ Saku-chan is really good cooker' Naruto though as he keep eating the vegetables_

 _"You are so noisy, dope" said Sasuke who just come up to them_

 _"Good morning, sasu"/"WH-SHUT UP TEME?!" said both Naruto and Sakura_ _simultaneously_

 _"Morning, saku. And you are the one who is noisy dope"_

 _"NO I'M NOT"_

 _"Yes you are"_

 _"NO I'M NOT"_

 _"Yes you are"_

 _"NO I'M NOT"_

 _"Yes you are, dope"_

 _"NO I'M NOT, TEME!"_

 _"Okay~ Now both of you shut up, I'm trying to concentrate on reading this novel"_

 _"Ciihh!"/ "Hnn" That's end of banter, only for it happen again later when Sakura left to bathroom_

 _"Good Morning, my cute little student" Kakashi came only to find Sasuke and Naruto banter like old married couple, this making his head had headache_

 _"SHUT UP TEME!I'LL BE STRONGER THAN YOU"_

 _"No, you won't dead last"_

 _"YES, I WILL"_

 _"No, you won't! Shut your mouth now, dope. You are to annoying"_

 _"YOU ARE THE ONE WHO NEED TO SHUT YOUR MOUTH, TEME!"_

 _"Maa... Maaa... Both of you better stop this useless fight now. Where is Sakura?" Sighing he choice to stop the fight and asking where Sakura is. Since he know that the only person that can make them stop is only Sakura, they only listen to her even if they would banter again at last they more quietly about it_

 _"UUGGHH! Huh? Saku-chan went to bathroom, Kakashi-sensei"_

 _"Hnn, like the dope said"_

 _"WHAT TEME!"_

 _"Dope"_

 _"Teme"_

 _"Dope"_

 _"TEME"_

 _"Dop-""STOP" said Kakashi to stop the banter between the boys, but it went to deaf ears this make Kakashi heaved a sigh and mumble_

 _"*sigh* They only listen to Sakura-chan. Uuugghh... So noisy!"_

 _"The both of you better stop this fight now, or I won't talk to you boys for a month" threat Sakura suddenly appear by kakashi right side, this startled the jounin and two boys on the team_

 _"N-No... I'm sorry, Saku-chan"_

 _"Hn. Sorry"_

 _"That's good to hear, Good morning Kaka-sensei"_

 _"And there she is~ Good morning too, Sakura-chan... The boys can only ever shut up when you are the one who told them too, they won't even listening to me" said Kakashi looking at Sakura with pouting face making Sakura giggle_

 _"Hihihihihi~ Not really, Kaka-sensei~ The both of them sometimes hard to handles and won't listen to you, but deep down they are really respecting you Kaka-sensei. In future I'm sure that they will listen to you more than me" smiling Sakura to brighten up Kakashi mood_

 _"R-really?" Kakashi really wonder how Sakura can make both Naruto and Sasuke listen to her, but after knowing her better and listening to her. He know the reason why. Just like now, she really give best console and can brighter anyone mood. He is really lucky to have her on his team._

 _"Yeah, Kaka-sensei" Sakura smile more brightly to Kakashi, and Kakashi feel like he wanted to protect her smiling face and let her always be save and happy. Her smile can brighter anything. Her smile is so pure of innocent and gentleness something that you cannot find in Shinobi right now._

 _"Thank you, Sakura-chan" said Kakashi then he hug Sakura, while looking at Naruto and Sasuke reaction and just like he expected_

 _"Wh-What! Let Saku-chan go, you pervert!"_

 _"Hnn"_

 _Both Sasuke and Naruto glared deadly at him, this make him wanted to laugh a loud seeing the reaction on both boys_

 _"Uugghh.. Kakashi-sensei... I cannot breath" said Sakura when Kakashi hug her a little tighter_

 _"Came here, Saku-chan! *Naruto quickly snack Sakura away and keep her between him and Sasuke while Sasuke stand closer and standing a little front of Sakura* Here! You are save here! *Naruto nod when he seen Sakura save between him and Sasuke while Kakashi stand in front of them with dejected look* Saku-chan you are spoiling Kakashi-sensei too much!" Naruto said then glare at Kakahi who give him innocent look_

 _"Hnn... Like you not been spoiled too much by Saku" snort Sasuke when he see Naruto glare at Kakashi_

 _"S-SHUT UP TEME!"_

 _"Maa... Maa.. Of course, she is~ That's because Sakura-chan is my favorite student and I'm her favorite person~" said Kakashi then quickly scoop Sakura into bridal style and running away from the boys_

 _"See you~" Kakashi said then leap away from the shocked boys. This make the boys outraged and run to chase the both of them, seeing what happened Sakura could only giggle in glee as a wind rushing to her face. Kakashi smiled seeing the girl giggle and the boys chase them with outraged shout but they also cannot help the smile that appear in their face after hearing her giggle._

"Ciihh! Whatever! If the tea is poisoned then I'm going to kill you, girl" said Madara then pick his cup. Madara sudden word bought Sakura back into real world

"Whatever, you said blackie~"

"WHA-" before Madara can protest, the taste of the tea that he drink, touch his taste bud making his taste bud react to this tea unique taste

"Cat got your tongue~ Is it good?" ask Sakura while smiling softly

"Hnn" said Madara while drinking his tea and look away after seeing the soft smile on Sakura face

"Hmm~ Anyway, what are you doing here? Are you a ninja? Seeing your skill to walk on river last time I can assume that you are one, but seeing that you are a girl..." Hashirama trailed of his word as he looking at Sakura who smiled at him while holding her cup tea

"Uhum~ Well~ To answer your question.. I'm training here, because I cannot train at home. And yes, I'm ninja, Medic ninja to be exact"

"REALLY?!" beamed excited Hashirama

"Yes" nodded Sakura

"You are medic ninja?" Ask Madara widened his eyes as Medic ninja is rare in this era, especially in his clan. Thought there are many of those in Senju.

"Yep, I just said it, didn't I?" ask Sakura rhetorically

"Yeah, yeah you did... Anyway, I already guess taht you are one, since you make examination on us just now. But, how far your knowledge in medic?" ask Madara again. This of course make Hashirama raised his eyebrow, since when Madara interest in this kind of skill. But, Hashirama bought those though aside and listen to Sakura answer since he is also curious on how far of Sakura acknowledge is. Since he already seen her doing a check up on him and Madara and seemed interest on how she could perform that knowledge.

"Hmm.. Let's see, I can meed broken bone, tending internal blending, fixing eyes, fixing broken internal and many more.." Sakura answer truthfully that make the boys shocked about her skill

"WOW! THAT'S WONDERFUL!" beamed Hashirama

"You can help with fixing eyes? Are you sure?" ask Madara not believing what he hear

"Yes, I can. And I'm sure about it since I have fixing someone eyes before. Why you ask?"

"Aaa.. Nothing..." trailed off Madara while looking at Sakura with complemented look, this make Sakura little uncomfortable

"I decide! How about you are training with us Sakura-san?" Ask Hashirama with puppy eyes making Sakura witched

'How in the world the Hokage, the God of Shinobi, the Strongest person have this child like attitude and what the hell with Puppy eyes and the strong people?!' Sakura though as she remember how Naruto, Kakashi, Nagato, Yahiko, Jiraya, Hidan, Itachi, and many boys that she know always give her the puppy eyes to get what they want with her.

"Wh-" Madara who wanted to protest got cut out by Hashirama who see him with the look

"Hush, Madara! You also have seen how Sakura walk on water before right? We never reach that level! Also... I... The truth is that I also want to be medic nin too, but I can only do little with it. Can you help me with it or better yet teach me, Sakura-chan?" plead Hashirama, while Sakura look like she is conflicted and Madara debated between pro and con about it. Then Sakura remember how she want to change the history and helped Hashirama and Madara, but she cannot help the guilty feeling that she felt toward Tsunade. But then.. Sakura sigh then make her choice

"Okay, I can train with you guys. But, my train method is hard and I never soft when teaching someone. Once you train with me or trained by me then you need to prepare yourself. Can you handle it?" ask Sakura

"YES!" Hashirama nod with determination making Sakura chest ached at the same boy, her boy who always have those determined look.

"B-But, she is girl" Madara sudden protest bought back Hashirama and Sakura from their own though

"Aaa... Don't worry about that, you can practice without worry I'm girl, since I always crossdress as boy when I train~" this make the boys gaped at her after hearing her proclamation

"Okay then~ It is decided! Meet you guys at same time"

"Hnn"

"Same time?"

"At time when we found you at lake" explain Madara

"Oohh~ Okay"

Then the three of them walked their way to home while thinking what just happen

 **Night Time**

Night came, Sakura sat in the beautiful princess like room, with her kimono flowing and looking at the moon with serene smile in her face. Until, the door to her room opened with loud bang and appear a girl in same height and age like Sakura with red hair and child like face. The child girl throwing herself at Sakura while screaming

"SAKU-CHHAAAN! WHY YOU LEFT ME ALONE TODAY! WE ARE TWIN, WE CANNOT BE SEPARATED! BUT YOU LEFT ME WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING!" the girl is beautiful child with her chubby like face and red hair flowing down complemented by red kimono that she wear. The girl kept rambling on at Sakura by asking why she left her without telling her anything

"I'm sorry, Mito-chan. I got side tracked at the beautiful nature I forget to tell you, and came to our secret home base vacation alone" smiling Sakura to the girl who know as Mito. Yes, she is Mito, Mito Uzumaki, the wife of Hashirama, the holder of Kurama. And, surprisingly Sakura is her twin.

Well, it happened after one month she is waking up on this world. While she on her travel, she came across a river near Uzumaki clan village, there she meet with Mito. Mito who looking so distant stand near the river, Sakura came up to her to ask about the direction only to find herself in hug then see the girl (Mito) crying river while mumbling her twin still alive. After that, many guard came to them but afters seeing Sakura face, all of them began to tear up. Then from then on, she know that her name is Sakura Uzumaki, the twin sister of Mito Uzumaki, she has been missing from one month, with that sudden information Sakura head suddenly assaulted by many memories, memory of herself as Sakura Uzumaki.

And from her memory she learned that she has a very over protective father, yet supporting father, Takeru Uzumaki. Mito got her looks from him and Sakura got her look from her mother, the beautiful goodness of musician, Bara Uzumaki who dead after giving birth to twins. After knowing that, Sakura feeling relief, happy, and sad at same time. While she thought that as older sister, she must be more responsible to her twin Mito irresponsible nature. Then from then on, she always spoil and helped Mito, she also never left her side. Sakura then tell them where she went in one month, this got her to be grounded by the over protective father

".. Song.. Then, I'll forgive you" said Mito finally ending her speech, this make Sakura came out from her daze

"Hmm~ I'm sorry, Mito-chan... Can you repeat it?"

"Ugghh! You are not listening, aren't you? I said I will forgive you if you sing me a song now~" pouted Mito with puppy eyes, effectively make Sakura smile

"Hmm, who I am to deny such request from my beloved twin sis? How about we go to garden then, the night and the atmosphere really good there" Sakura said while cupping Mito face with motherly look, making Mito happy. Even if Mito doesn't have mother, she always felt the affection that Sakura give must be same just like the affection that their mother give to them. Those make her wanted to be near Sakura, and of course that only other reason of why she wanted to be near with Sakura.

"Okay then, let's go~" beamed Mito while dragging Sakura out to garden

After the both girls reaching their destination place, they both sit at one big swing in the middle. With Mito head place at Sakura thigh and she stroke Mito hair gently. The garden is really beautiful with one big swing that made from flower and wood in the middle, while a small river surround it and many flower surround them.

"Now, what song do you want to hear, hmm imouto-chan~?"

"Hmm... How about that song~"

"That song?"

"Yep, that calm song~" beamed Mito make Sakura chuckle

"Aaa... That song, huh~ Okay then... Hmmm..."

 ** _"I remember tears streaming down your face_**

 ** _When I said, "I'll never let you go."_**  
 ** _When all those shadows almost killed your light_**  
 ** _I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone,"_**  
 ** _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_**

 ** _Just close your eyes_**  
 ** _The sun is going down_**  
 ** _You'll be alright_**  
 ** _No one can hurt you now_**  
 ** _Come morning light_**  
 ** _You and I'll be safe and sound_**

 ** _Don't you dare look out your window, darling._**  
 ** _Everything's on fire_**  
 ** _The war outside our door keeps raging on_**  
 ** _Hold onto this lullaby_**  
 ** _Even when the music's gone_**  
 ** _Gone_**

 ** _Just close your eyes_**  
 ** _The sun is going down_**  
 ** _You'll be alright_**  
 ** _No one can hurt you now_**  
 ** _Come morning light_**  
 ** _You and I'll be safe and sound_**

 ** _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_**  
 ** _La, la (la, la)_**  
 ** _La, la (la, la)_**  
 ** _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_**  
 ** _La, la (la, la)_**

 ** _Just close your eyes_**  
 ** _You'll be alright_**  
 ** _Come morning light,_**  
 ** _You and I'll be safe and sound..._**

 ** _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, oh, oh"_**

The moon shine brightly towards the two girl, while Sakura sing and stroking Mito hair, Mito look at Sakura with awe, respect, love and amaze. But without both of them knowing it, they both looks just like two goodness that playing in swing while the other singing. In the sidelines all of occupations in the Uzumaki main house came out to watch who has been singing. And Takeru Uzumaki who is looking at his two daughters with love and awe in his eyes

'I will protect them, I know that I cannot be there for them forever. But, I will not let anything happen to them as long as I'm alive and still could fight it. To hell with those old bastard. I will not let my goodness of daughters marry anyone from those proposal! If they love the two of them then they must fight me first' thought him over protectively while smiling sweetly at his two daughters and smirked at the prospect of beating every _bastard_ and _boys_ that dare to get close to his sweet, kind, beautiful, talented, innocence daughters


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **One year later~**

It had been one year since Sakura befriends with both Hashirama and Madara, the both of them remind her so much with Naruto and Sasuke used to be. Sakura always felt pang in her chest when she though about Naruto and Sasuke, the three of them had always know each other since their are kid. Sakura parents is a retired ninja that live as civilans, but they always went away most of the time since they change their occupation to merchant after married. Leaving sakura with a book to ease her loneliness and boredom, she had been a book person since a kid and always been the observant one. Though she always hide it really well, the only one who know about this only Hokage 3, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Ibiki, Tsunade, Ino, and Shikaku. And because of her outware appearance, people always though that she is a harmless one. Those people usually babble their mouth to her, and made her gain more knowledge than anyone would think.

After meeting Naruto when she is two years old, she became determined to protect the boy after seeing his expression when she said she want to be his friend, it was heart aching to see the disbelief, shocked, happiness and wariness in those beautiful blue sky eyes. She remember the smile that he give her along with the seed of tear that came out of his eyes after Sakura saying that she is not kidding with her word. That expression had won Sakura over and made her had propose in her live and that is to protect and support this boy. Then she began to train herself, meeting with eccentric jounin named Ibiki and Gai, she began to train with them.

In her three years old, she learn about Naruto heritage and the fact that she is jinchuriki in his birthday. The Hokage 3 told her about it, to his surprise Sakura eyes became fiery not with hatred but with determination and then it changed to hatred. He think that hatred because of Naruto but to his second surprise, she began cursing about the people that stupid enough to think that naruto is monster, she began cursing that Naruto is not monster but hero, because he has save them all from the kyuubi attack and in mist of her rant because of her frustration, rage and determination she had the gal to said that it was also the Hokage 3 fault that Naruto had been hated by those fools villagers. If he told those people about the true then Naruto won't be hated, then began ranting again. The Hokage 3 had been speechless then he smile a genuine one, he think that sakura had a symbol of fire of will in her heart and she would became good for Naruto.

After achieving respect from Hokage 3, one month later she meet with Sasuke, the arrogant spoiled little boy that look down at both Naruto and Sakura, enraged Naruto tell Sasuke that Sakura can beat Sasuke at everything he does. Sasuke had been arrogant and spoiled, since he is the youngest uchiha who always receive what he want, not believing with what Naruto said. But after many taunt, Sasuke got provoke and throw his fit to Sakura who caught it and flipped him over on reflex, since Gai and Ibiki train her, her reflex is good than any kid her age. Shocked and ashamed, he then make a run after insult them. Next day, he came to both Naruto and Sakura to apologize of his behavior then the three of them became best friend and since Sakura had been smart and had trained first, she teach both of them what she know.

This make both of them complained about sore body and hellish torture, especially when Sakura bought them both to train along with her with both Gai and Ibiki. Ibiki had been amused and both Sasuke and Naruto had been scared by him, but at the end of the day they both gain Ibiki respect, when both of them won't leave Sakura when Ibiki beat her up in his training session. Those resulted to both of them also being beaten up, but they held their feat there and not back down even if they are scared. Since, Ibiki had soft spot for Sakura and though of her as his important person to him, he wanted to give those boys that got close to Sakura a test. And after, seeing both Sasuke and Naruto act toward Sakura, they both already gained his respect. The test made by Ibiki because, he never like any boys close to his daughter like figure(Yes, Ibiki though of Sakura as his daughter), he always though that _boys_ is so useless and will leave Sakura to save their own self. After the test that Ibiki gave, the next day they train, Sasuke and Naruto meet Sakura second teacher Gai, they had beg for Sakura to only include them in her tranning only with Ibiki, and not Gai at the end of their training with Gai. Those plead make her laughing hard and both of the boys pout.

It was good memory for her until she felt a mud slapped to her face by no other than smug Madara.

"Wow, Madara! You got her! That the first~" said excited Hashirama

"Heh~ Not so tough now, princess" sneer smug Madara.

Sakura who came out from her dazed state, process to smile so sweetly at both Hashirama and Madara who began to sweat and step back from her.

"Why you smile so sweetly and prettily at us, Saku-chan?" ask Hashirama who gulped when the smile became more pretty, but never reach her eyes

"Why you ask something stupid like that dope!" Madara whispered harshly at Hashirama who looked scared right now

"Ohh... That because, I think you guys really had the gal to do that to a woman huh~ That's why I smile so _prettily,_ because it will be the lasting that you both will ever see... Since, you both are so death" then she began chasing after them. Then later, mud war happened between three of them.

"Itai! Saku~chan, can you be more gentle?" whined Hashirama to Sakura who heal him. It seems that the mud war became deadly if playing with these two. Sakura just sigh and pinch Hashirama cheek making him whine more.

"Who is the one that came up with the idea of tagging mud in bom kunai, huh?" she said sarcastically, when innocent smile appear in both Hashirama and Madara face

"Hmm... We don't know whose idea was it, right Madara?"

"Yeah, that idea will be most brilliant and creative, if it can work out on you, princess~"

Taunt both of them making irk mark appear in Sakura forehead, so she just do sensible thing when dealing with Sasuke and Naruto alike. She hit both of them hard in the head

"Brat... don't play innocent with me... Do you know that move is dangerous-" Sakura continue to lecture them, while both of them grumble and rubbing their head. Still, they cannot help the smile that making their way to Hashirama and Madara face when they seen the girl who became an important figure in their live after knowing them only for one year, they felt like they have know them for forever. For them, she is the only person from other clan that treat them like a person and not a weapon or clan heir. The only one after their mother and brothers who worried about them sincerely without wanting anything in return. The both of them had feeling that Sakura know what their clan is, but even so she still befriend with them and that though alone making them smile softly.

"-Seriously what happen if I don't know any medical jutsu huh- Hey! Are you both listening to me?" grumble Sakura annoyed with both boys far away look, while Hashirama and Madara came out of their daze and just smiling cheekily making Sakura sigh for many times that day. They know that she know that when they give her soft smile like that, she will never can be mad to any of them.

"You worry to much Saku-chan"

"Yes, we are not kid anymore you know"

"Ya ya~ whatever, for me the both of you will always be a child no matter what" tease Sakura automatically made Hashirama and Madara whine and glare

"Hidoi yo, Saku-chan!"

"Cihh! You are annoying, shorty! We are not kid"

"Hmm.. Could have fooled me~ though you lack in innocent vibe, kiddo" tease Sakura

"We're not Kid!" said both of them, while huffed their cheeks (yep it was not pout, after all boys and men not pout, only girl and woman is that pouting and that is what the both of them always said to Sakura). Hashirama remember something as he look toward Sakura with excited look

"Ahh... By the way Saku-chan, How about training tomorrow? Are we already in for the next level?" ask excited Hashirama, this perk up Madara interest who then look at Sakura with interest. Sakura just smile softly almost sad, they note the sad look that gone as fast as it came in Sakura eyes though they brush it off. Since they know that look is a look of sadness that Sakura has whenever she hear a word train come from a child, they know how much Sakura doesn't like a child to play with justu while forgetting about playing like a normal child and how a child has been thrust out in war.

"I'm sorry Hashi-kun, Mada-chan... Tomorrow I'm going to help my sister preparing a festival for our clan also I promise that I'll train with her tomorrow... Though I can said that your taijutsu had became more prominent and you can already detect the location, both of you still lack a creation of your own attack also you intend to use your eyes to much to relay on another instinct but overall you improved than last time.." Sakura then grin

"I'm proud with both of you~ Next time I'll increase your weight also we will work on your senses" beamed Sakura, Hashirama and Madara felt pride swell in their chest when Sakura said that she proud with both of them. She is the only person who said that to them with honesty and don't had another intention while saying that... not like their father... The though of their father make a frown appear in their face but after seeing Sakura smile turn to worry, Hashirama and Madara quickly erase that though and smile genuinely to Sakura. She really important to them, even if they only know her for one year its like they had been known her for forever

"Hmm... Well it cannot be helped then, that means you won't came for tainning?" ask Madara smoothly

"Yeah... I really hope I can meet you guys... But you know My sister really important to me, I never remember our mother and Father said that I look a lot like mom because of that my sister really attached to me" sigh Sakura

"Don't worry Saku-chan we understand it, also if you had trouble you can always talk with us don't shoulder everything alone" smiling softly Hashirama

"Hn, we will be there for you" smile Madara though it was so small, both Hashirama and Sakura already know that it is his real smile.

"Hashirama, Madara..." said softly Sakura

"Princess" and that word from Madara and the smirk that come up from both Hashirama and Madara ruinned the moment that they had. Well it all worth it they though while tending their bruised cheek that Sakura already start to heal.

"Okay then... I think I'm going first see you next weeks Saku-chan, Teme" beamed Hashirama then he left them

"Be careful on your way, Hashi-kun" / "Who you calling Teme? DOBE!"

Answer both Madara and Sakura, when Hashirama not in their sight anymore Sakura look at Madara and said

"How is Yuki, Madara?" Madara look startled then smile softly at Sakura

"He is okay. Okaa-sama is tending him and always make him okay, while my other brother keep him by his side and not left him at all cost... On other side, Otou-sama still searching for his savior and that is you, Sakura. I really I'm thankful for you to save him, I don't really know what would I do, if I lose another brother and How my other brother will react to it" Madara felt really grateful that Sakura saved his brother, the one who supposed to dead.

Just, imagine his surprise when last week, he came to Sakura place after two days mourn about his brother died to have the said brother sleeping peacefully in her tree house. Madara want to came and hug his brother but seeing Hashirama already there and with shocked face too. The both of them ask why she save him, she only said that she grow tired of seeing children died from a war. And that shut them up. After Hashirama gone Sakura said to Madara that she know who he is, and ask him if he can return the child to his family. She said that the child is okay now and will wake up in three to two hours. Madara not believe that someone really help his clan since they are in war, he itch to draw his kunai though he drove the though out of his head, since he always know that Sakura never have another bad intention when she is helping people and that she truly want to help his brother. Madara then just ask her why she is willing to help enemy. And she answer with same answer she give to him and Hashirama before along with sad smile, she add that she doesn't want to see another mother lose their child because of this war.

After that, Madara hug her and for the first time in their one year friendship, Madara trully believe with Sakura. Is not that he doesn't believe her, is just that there is still lingering of doubt at the back of his head about Sakura, but after Sakura action for saving his brother, Madara doubt gone. He still remembered Sakura confused look and the pretty blush that adored her face, and for a moment he though that he love seeing her like that. But that though just came for a moment before Madara shove those though in back back of his mind. After that, Madara then went home with his brother in his hold when he reach compound all of his clan and family had been shocked but most of all rejoice and just like Sakura said two hours later Yuki woke up. His father then ask him about this savior and much to Madara amusement it seems that his brother is idolized Sakura by the way he speak of her, even his father has been rendered speechless about by Yuki word, but his mother over enjoyed that Yuki come home save and Izuna shared his mother emotion.

"Even if you doesn't had any obligation to do that, you still save him" Madara look at Sakura with soft look, thesame soft look that he always give toward his mother and brothers.

"Hmm~ Maybe I don't have any obligation, but I have a heart of medic that tell me I cannot let a child died in front of me, without me doing anything to help him/her. I know we are at war but... sometime I just... I just tired of it" smiling sadly Sakura the mood around them turn damper

"... So... Is the kiddo still idolizing me~" tease Sakura to erase the tense mood

"Tch! The brat keep saying that the angel save him. Okaa-sama keen to see the angel herself" snort Madara thankful of changing subject.

"Hm~ what can I say the angel is so beautiful"

"...I don't see any angel here except Satan pawn" said Madara with a smirk adored his face knowing fully well how Sakura will react next, but Sakura always make his expectation went out window, she always extend to his expectations just like right now

"*gasp* I don't know that you think of yourself so badly like that Mada-hime~" tease Sakura making tick mark appear in Madara head

"STOP CALLING ME HIME! Damn it girl, I swear that- You know what whatever. I need to go know... Bye, muscle girl" Madara tease back then run as fast as he can after saying that

"SHUT UP HIME!" Sakura roar can be hear making Madara laugh

Three days passed as Sakura and Mito had been training non stop, Sakura felt something bad and good going to happen but she doesn't know when. As she sleep, shadow creep around in the darkness then

"SAKU-CHAN WAKE UP~" Shout a girl in Sakura ear making her jolt in surprise and look at the resource of her annoyance. There stand Mito with her ever present innocent making her grunt and sigh

"Mito *groan* It is only what? Six in the morning! I'm still God damn it tired from the exercise and work yesterday. Go away, let me sleep for a fifteen minute more" said Sakura then back to her sleep. Really don't get her wrong she love Mito really much and would always do everything she want, is just that she is really tired right now. Mito seeing her sister back to dream land hufted lightly before small wicked smile bloom in her face as idea come to her head, then she lift Sakura up gently as to not wake her.

'Thought Saku-chan is a heavy sleeper, I must stay quite to not wake her up' Mito though as she bought her sister to their bathroom. Sakura had trained Mito to use chakra to lift heavy things, though Mito is not really interest with it, since she is only interest with Fuinjutsu and seal only. But in case like this those thing really useful for her to use on her sister. As they both nearer the pool, Mito just dump her sister in the pool, this automatically wake Sakura up as she gasping for her breath and look at Mito

"Wh-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Sakura shout while maintaining her breath, Mito just giggle and left her sister

"Come hurry up Saku-chan, festival is coming up~ we need to help preparing~" giggle Mito before going out of Sakura sight. Sakura only grumble and come out of the pool to grab her bath thing

"I know that" sigh Sakura when she grab her soap, and much to her ire her soap has ink in it making part of her body black.

Mito who still smiling, munching happily on her breakfast as her father came

"Where is your sister?" ask him smiling softly to youngest of the twin, before Mito could answer a girl roar can be hear from Sakura and Mito bathroom

"MITO! YOU BRAT!" scream Sakura, making all of maid and other Uzumaki sigh at the shout, since this has been their normal morning activities. And her father to rub his temple

"Mito, what are you doing this time?" ask him

"Mito-hime, Sakura-hime really mad at you" deadpanned Tokio, he is a royal servant of Uzumaki twin. He has handsome complexion with dark read hair and purple ringed eyes (like Nagato). Truth to be told Mito doesn't really close with him, since he is so emotionless and the only one who can tell his emotion only Sakura, her father, and Tokio brother, Samui. Samui is the one that Mito close at. Samui is different from his brother he has orange hair and purple ringed eyes (like Pein, I know that Pein is Yahiko and Yahiko have grey eye... I just like Pein so yeah... Thought he has Yahiko personality, but he has Pein coldness and ruthless when Sakura or Mito hurt), he is cheerful like Mito herself. He is preparing festival right now, so he is not there with them.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Tokio-san" said innocent Mito then suddenly she feel chill running through her spine. In hurry manner, Mito get up from her chair to make run from her sister, this action make her father sigh but smile at same time. Then just as she open the door to make run from Sakura, only to see there stood Sakura fully clothed while smiling sweetly too sweetly at her.

"Hi, sister" Mito nervously said, as she look back her father and Tokio is already not there anymore.

'Traitor' Mito though then look at Sakura who advanced toward her

Mito shriek can be hear that day, making all of Uzumaki laugh since they know that Sakura-hime had already give Mito-hime her leason. That day Sakura and Mito helping prepare the festival with Mito whned every minute and made them got into fight only to be shouted by their aunt, Shiki, because their make everything messy again. It was long day, after helping the prepare Mito went to dorayaki stand, leaving Sakura alone in lake near festival being held. Sakura then decided to read her medical in nearby stand to watch Mito ordering daroyaki.

Meanwhile, their father Takeru Uzumaki, the Uzumaki clan head is having debate with the elders.

"What do you scoundrel think you are doing?! Are you crazy?!" shout Takeru to elders who flinch seeing their clan head mad

"We think it would be benefit for our clan to-" said one of old elder but got interrupt by Takeru

"Why in seven hell do you think it will good for our clan?! Having two clan who had start the war into Festival along with our three companion clan and three damn it other that can cause mayhem!"

"We think this be good for our clan to start budding with other, especially two most powerful clan, Senju and Uchiha. It also will be good for your twin daughter since they are almost at age to marry-"

"So that is huh... You damn it old man want to use my daughter as a genuine pig to offer for those barbarian clan, so that you will have powerful ally. Hahahhaahahah" Takeru laugh got dark, then suddenly the temperature got colder as he look toward elder who look scared, then his face turn cold and emotionless, gone the warm of father that he always had, right now he is look like cold warrior as he stop his laugh

"Tokio, Samui" he said with dark commanding voice, then the two brothers came to the elder with killing intent. Samui had a sword in his hand, the blade looking so sharp, while Tokio stand still looking so damn it scary. As the elders cower in fear

"I will accept your wishes to invite those clan, but there will be **no married**. My daughters will **marry** whoever they love and that will happen when their **twenty five years old**. If I ever caught any of you planning something behind my back that will include or not include my daughters then you will see why in seven hell i got tittle of the **Shinigami in Earth** " threat Takeru then nod at both brother who then disappear leaving nightmare in the elders mind.

And just like that the negotiation ending, but somehow he have a bad feeling in his gut telling him that something bad and good will happen. As he kept pondering, a soft hand grasp his rough hands gently making Takeru look into green eyes and pink hair of his older daughter.

"Is there something wrong, dad?" ask Sakura, worry can be see in her eyes

"No, nothing wrong happen sweety. I just got many though on my mind. Anyway, what are you doing here? Where is Mito?" Ask Takeru with soft look toward his daughter who he almost lose

"Mito already retires for the night, she is tired from bouncing non stop. I am here because I have many though in my mind, it seems we have same ability, Dad" smiled Sakura, though it more of sad smile

"What's wrong sweetheart? You know that you can tell your dad about anything and everything" said Takeru gently and bought his daughter to his lap. Takeru is really kind, Sakura always feel save when she is with him. She debate of telling him or not. But the nightmare of her past keep coming up making her heart clench in happiness and deep sadness without her knowing tears gather in her eyes. This make Takeru alarmed

"What's wrong, Sakura dear? Are you hurt? Do you have nightmare?" Said Takeru while keeping his daughter save in his arms. He hate seeing her hurt, after all Takeru just got Sakura back. He don't want to lose her for second time not this time not forever.

With resolve Sakura shake her head and look into her father eyes who held nothing but warm, gentle and soothing reassurance to her

"I-I'm okay dad... But"

"But?"

"Dad... What if I... What if I told you... What if I told you that I'm an old soul that come from future. Will you still though me like a daughter?" Takeru widened his eyes as he hear that word from Sakura. Not by word of future but by her word that would he still though of her like a daughter

"What make you said something like that sweety? No matter what happen, you are my daughter. Mito twin sister, one of Uzumaki heiress. I don't know what happen to you when you are disappear from us. But, when you are appear in front of my eyes, I know that it was you. You are my daughter, don't ever doubt Father instinct and bond that he share with his daughter, okay"

And just like that the dam is broken, the story spilled from her mouth like a water, the meeting, her parents, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Ibiki, Gai, her struggle, her pain, her happy moment, her sadness, Hokage dead, Will of Fire and last is Shinobi war her dead. Takeru have never been speechless in his live, he always make other speechless. But after hearing his older daughter story, it make him happy, awe, sad but most of all anger by the cause of his daughter dead in future, but also relief.

He knows Sakura had old soul when she came back, what he did not know is that his daughter travel to future and experience all of those then died again and back past. He know her power of travel in time, even if Sakura don't and he not planning to tell her that, since it will cost herself to be in great pain, if she use it for three times. Thank Goodness, she only do it for two times even if it unconsciously. Sakura had long stop her cry in middle of her story, from the look of her face, she never regret the reason of her dead and that's what made Takeru proud of. Before any of them can said anything, their hear a chocked sob from behind them. There stood Mito along with Samui and Tokio. Samui also cry but it more subdued than Mito, while Tokio held sadness, worry and Anger in his eyes.

"Saku-chan... I-I-I don't know that you must go through those pain"

And just like that the youngest of Uzumaki twin, Mito Uzumaki crying along with Samui. Sakura came to them and hug both of them while telling them that she is okay now. That day, Samui and Tokio made a vow to protect her no matter what happen, this resulted to whack of their head by Sakura who hufted and tell them that she is not weak so they don't have to do that. Takeru smiling happily and promise that he will never let anyone take her daughters away, even if a person from future came to past. If they do then they must face the warth of Takeru Uzumaki, Samui and Tokio Uzumaki.

In the bedroom lay two girls one with pink hair who eyes closed and other is with red hair who still awake, looking at her twin.

'I... I'm a bad person for happy that you dead in future and send back to past with me again. But I'm not guilty about it... I promise I will not let anyone take you away, not even that Naruto and Sasuke the two person that you love the most in future. They already waste their chance with you. And now, it's my time, I won't let them take you away, sister.' Mito though then drift off to sleep feeling jealous that she have to share her sister love with someone else.

In another place, a black haired old man look at his leader.

"It seems that we are invite into the Uzumaki Cherry Blossom festival, Uchiha-sama" said the man

"Hmm... Then we shall make a preparation to go... Is Senju came invited too?"

"Yes, Uchiha-sama it seems that they also invite another clan such as Nara, Akamichi, Yamanaka, Hatake, Hyuuga, Inuzuka and Aburame."

"Hmm.. Interesting, I wonder how that senile senju Butsuma will react when we face each other again. Prepare everything we will came earlier than those bastard Senju." snarl Tajima Uchiha the clan head of Uchiha. Meanwhile the same reaction also made by Butsuma Senju.

The fate will be change, the saving of two person that dying will cause a spark. What will Sakura do, when she see both clan? What Hashirama and Madara reaction would be?

 **See you in next chapter**

 **Thank you for all reviewers and sorry for grammar and late update, I got into coma and just get up... Because of that I'm late for updating~**

 **Thank you for support~ and please review**

 ** _Sneak peak :_**

 ** _"Tajima Uchiha" said Butsuma in disdain while holding his wife_**

 ** _"Butsume Senju" snarl Tajima who also holding his pale wife_**

 ** _"YOU! You are the witch that brought Itama back!" gritten Tobirama while he got into defense_**

 _ **"Aahh... You are the angel that save me" squeal Yuki Uchiha**_

 ** _"... Zetsu! You bastard!"_**


End file.
